The Summer of Love in a Galaxy Far, Far Away
by MRSLutlol
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away - it was the summer of love...
1. Default Chapter

*Star Wars Theme in the Backround*  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far,  
  
far away...it was the summer  
  
of love.  
  
"Master Kenobi, have we arrived yet?" Anakin Skywalker asked.  
  
"We're almost there, be patient my young scholar," Obi Wan Kenobi repled. They sat in silence for a few minutes. They were on their way to see Senator Amadala. Anakin was very nervous, he hadn't seen her in almost 10 years.  
  
"Anakin..Anakin! You can get off the elevator now." Obi Wan brought Anakin back to reality.  
  
"Oh, yes.sorry. I was day dreaming."  
  
"You should keep your mind on the present, Anakin."  
  
"Yes, master," Anakin said. They walked down a long hallway until finally they reached the door. Just before opening it, Obi Wan said to Anakin, "I know you're nervous, but you need to learn to hide your feelings." Anakin just shook his head yes.  
  
Inside was Senator Palpatine and Senator A-  
  
"Hey, wait.you're not Senator Amadala..." Anakin said. Right at that moment, the door burst open and inside walked a dwarf dressed as a nun.  
  
"How's the rehearsal going?" he said.  
  
"Who are you?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"How do you do? My name is Toulouse Latrec," he replied, "and I think you have the wrong room. We were hired to put on a play by the senate. Meet Satie, and the Argentinian and Satine."  
  
Obi Wan gasped. He was astonished by her beauty. He knealt down and kissed her hand. She just giggled.  
  
Then, someone else came into the room.  
  
"Oh, Christian, Christian.meet ..uh..I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Toulouse tried to introduce the two.  
  
"Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," he said.  
  
"How do you do?" Christian said, shaking hands with the two.  
  
"Were you looking for Senator Amadala and Senator Palptaine?" Toulouse said after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"Uh yes," Anakin spoke up for Obi Wan, who wouldn't stop staring at Satine.  
  
"Three doors down," Toulouse said.  
  
"Thanks, uh..Obi Wan..we have to go now..NOW!" Anakin said, eager to see Padme Amadala.  
  
Once out into the hallway again, Anakin whispered the Obi Wan, "You should keep your mind on the present." Obi Won just laughed. Anakin was not happy about that.  
  
************************  
  
Okay, so then they meet Padme like they did in the movie yada yada yada..good part.  
  
****************************  
  
After a somewhat less than satisfying meal in the cafeteria, Anakin and Obi Wan decided they should go back to Padme's room to keep watch. On the way there, Obi Wan saw Satine and knelt down to kiss her hand again. Right at that moment, Christian walked down the hallway and Satine pulled her hand away.  
  
"Satine! Satine..darling..um it's time to go," he said.  
  
"Wait," said Obi Wan, "Would you two like to have dinnner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Well, I really can't..I have to rehearse, but Christian can, right honey?" Satine said.  
  
"Uh..right," Christian said. Obi Wan was very disappointed, but it would be rude to take back the offer now.  
  
"Anakin, you're coming too," he said.  
  
"Then who will watch Padme?" Anakin asked. Obi Wan sighed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Next day...regardless of what happened in the movie they are having dinner.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"So, umm...where do you work?" Obi Wan asked Christian.  
  
"I'm a writer. I am writing the play for the senate," he replied.  
  
"Oh...I'm sure you know what I do," Obi Wan laughed.  
  
"You're a jedi."  
  
"Ya...say, you and Satine..you're together?" Obi Wan asked, uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Christian said, angrily.  
  
"Oh, sorry.She's very beautiful..you're pretty hott yourself, ya' know," Obi Wan said.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look bad either. But..she's mine." Christian said.  
  
"Not for long.." Obi Wan said..something evil took over him.  
  
"What? She'll be mine forever. We're in love!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Obi Wan said, whipping out his light saber, "We battle for her love...until death!" he said. Christian ripped the light saber off the jedi at the next table.  
  
"Fine," Chrisitan said.  
  
Thus began the fight over Satine...  
  
*Star Wars Theme plays in the backround* 


	2. The Fight Endsor Does It?

After about 10 minutes, the battle went on. Both men were growing tired. Obi Wan knew he would win, but he just didn't really feel like trying. Christian knew he wouldn't win and for that reason didn't want to continue. Of course, he wouldn't say so. Then, a smile grew across Obi Wan's face, as an idea struck him.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled.  
  
Christian panted out a sorry excuse for, "What?"  
  
"Why do we have to fight? It's so obvious you'll win. Satine is yours and we both know that. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Obi Wan said.  
  
"Really?" Christian asked. He really didn't believe him, but was too tired to do anything about it.  
  
"Really. And to say how sorry I am, tomorrow Satine, you, and I will have a lovely dinner! Not in this cafeteria. No, no. I know of a very magnificent place to take you."  
  
"Um, you don't have to do that. Really. I'm fine with a sorry." Christian said.  
  
"No, I insist. Tomorrow, I'll meet you here at eight o'clock." Obi Wan said. And with that, he was off...to call Satine. Christian on the other hand was very suspicious, but was quite happy he didn't have to fight for his life any longer. And so he went back to his room with Satine to talk. "Satine..I'm back," he called once he got inside. She was on the phone. "I'll be out in a minute, darling." "Okay.." he said quietly. He was lost in his own thoughts, now that he had rested a bit. 'What is he planning?' he thought. 'Is he trying to take Satine away from me? Everything was going so well, until this.' "Darling? Honey? Christian?!" Satine tried to get his attention. "Oh, sorry, Satine. I was..um..thinking."  
  
"About what?" she said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh, Satine. There's something the matter. Tonight, at dinner with Obi Wan, something happened." Christian started.  
  
"What?! What happened? Tell me!" Satine screeched.  
  
"I think.I think he's trying to take you away from me. No, I know it. He wanted to battle until death with me over you! But, then he quickly apologized and said he didn't know what came over him. He insisted you and I go out to dinner with him tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, Christian! Have you been drinking absinthe? That is just crazy!"  
  
"What? You don't believe me? But, I'm only trying to help. We battled with light sabers!"  
  
"Oh, Christian. I think you're drunk. Hurry up, so I can put you to sleep. Then, I have to go meet someone."  
  
"Who?" Christian asked.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
Satine sighed. "It's Obi Wan! Okay? I have to do research for my part in the play. Actresses are different, now. They can't just act. They have to do a little work. And since he knows the computer systems here, he is going to help me."  
  
"No! Satine..Satine..please don't go!"  
  
"Christian, you're being silly. You'll see. Don't worry. I'll be back shortly," she said, walking towards the door. Christian had a very sad look on his face. 'He thinks I don't trust him,' she thought. And so, she said "I trust you, Christian. It's just that..well, you're drunk. And I need to get the research done. I love you," and left. 


End file.
